Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Cobblepot (Alias El''' '''Pingüino), es un mafioso que trabajó a las ordenes Fish Mooney, Salvatore Maroni y Carmine Falcone hasta que logró hacerse con control de las mafias de la ciudad, pero lo perdió todo tras participar en el asesinato de Theo Galavan. Tras pasar un tiempo encerrado en el Asilo Arkham su vida, y su personalidad, dieron un giro completamente inesperado. Sin embargo no tardó mucho en volver a ser quien siempre fue. Es el protagonista secundario de Gotham y es interpretado por Robin Lord Taylor Primera Temporada Ascenso al poder Oswald comenzó como un mafioso de baja categoría a las ordenes de Fish Mooney. Apodado Pingüino por su aspecto desgarbado y un tanto grotesco, él comenzo a pasarle información sobre su jefa a Renee Montoya y Crispus Allen. Eventualmente fue descubierto y condenado a morir a manos de James Gordon por orden Carmine Falcone, sin embargo logro sobrevivir al aceptar convertirse en el contacto de Gordon dentro de la mafia''Pilot'' Por unos días él escapa de Gotham''Selina Kyle'' hasta que finalmente regresa con un plan para hacerse de poder. Gracias a su astucia él obtiene un trabajo en restaurant italiano de Salvatore Maroni, al cual planeaba utilizar como trampolín para escalar posiciones en el bajo mundo criminal de la ciudad.The Balloonman Fiel a su promesa él le advierte a Gordon sobre la guerra que se desataría entre Falcone y Maroni por el control del distrito Arkham. Además el lleva a cabo varias acciones para ganarse la confianza de su nuevo patrón''Arkham'' Luego de confesarle a Maroni quien era en verdad y para quien habia trabajado, Oswald consige pasar un prueba de lealtad y a partir de ese momento comienza a formar parte del circulo de confianza del mafioso''Viper'' Más adelante él irrumpe en el DPGC para evitar el arresto de Gordon por su “asesinato”.Spirit of the Goat Cuando Falcone y los suyos descubren que Oswald estaba vivo y trabajando para Maroni una guerra se desata hasta que ambos mafiosos deciden ponerle fin. Tras acabar con la mano derecha de Maroni Oswald se convierte en su hombre de mayor confianza, sin embargo sin que nadie lo supiera el Pingüino en realidad estaba trabajando a las órdenes de Falcone desde que le revelo que Fish Mooney estaba obrando en su contra.Penguin’s Umbrella Doble espía Con la protección de Maroni, y en secreto la de Falcone, Oswald descubre que Fish Mooney tenía a alguien infiltrado dentro de la organización de Falcone.The Mask No pasa mucho hasta que él contacta a la espía llamada Liza y para su sorpresa él le pide seguir trabajando para Fish sin contárselo a nadie ya que esto podría costarle la vida, Harvey Dent sin embargo poco a poco él comienza a revelarle a Falcone la existencia del espía en su organización LoveCraft Tiempo despues es encerrado en prisión por orden de Maroni para que aprendiese un poco de humildad y para recordarle que a pesar de ser un mono inteligente, seguía siendo un mono.Rogue’s Gallery Su farsa casi es descubierta cuando Jack Gruber ataca el restaurant de Maroni. Finalmente le confiesa a Falcone la verdad sobre Liza por lo que este la termina matando cuando Fish Mooney se atreve finalmente a desafiarlo.What The Little Bird Told Him Tras el derrocamiento de Fish, Oswald obtiene el control de su antiguio bar y en ese periodo ayuda a Jim en un caso de corrupción en el DPGC. Tras un intento fallido de la mafiosa por asesinarlo''Welcome back, Jim Gordon, ella le revela a Maroni la verdad sobre Oswald. Furioso, Maroni intenta asesinarlo encerrándolo en una trituradora de automóviles, pero nuevamente gracias a su ingenio él logra escapar otra vez de la muerte.The fearsome Dr. Crane'' El Pingüino Con el antiguo bar de Fish en su poder como recompensa por su lealtad, y con la publica protección de Falcone, Oswald remodela el lugar para comenzar a hacer dinero''The Scarecrow'' pero sus ideas de negocios arruinan la asistencia al bar. Por ese motivo Falcone decide enviarle a Butch para que le diese una mano con el negocio.The Blind Fortune Teller Necesitando encontrar el secreto del poder del Comisionado Loeb, Gordon recurre a Oswald para pedirle su ayuda. Exprimiendo sus contactos, el Pingüino logra dar con el paradero de la información que Jim estaba buscando, sin embargo logra obtener un favor a futuro del parte del detective. Everyone has a Cobblepot Oswald da inicio a un plan para acabar con Maroni y sus tenientes. Para eso él compra secretamente el restaurant favorito del mafioso Beasts of Prey y contrata los servicios del segundo sicario más famoso de Falcone. Para su infortunio una noche Maroni visita su club y termina revelándole a su madre la clase de hijo que tenia. Esas acciones alteran severamente a su madre por lo que Oswald decide adelantar drásticamente sus planes para acabar con su antiguo empleador. Under the Knife Con todo preparado el Pingüino da inicio a su plan para acabar con Maroni, sin embargo su verdadero objetivo con esa acción era desatar una guerra entre Falcone y Maroni. The Anvil or the Hammer Cuando el poder de Falcone comienza a mermar Oswald intenta asesinarlo con sus propias manos pero eventualmente es arrestado por Gordon. Eventos posteriores lo llevan a convertirse en prisionero y quedar a merced de la reaparecida Fish Mooney; sin embargo cuando la guerra de bandas alcanza su punto más álgido él vence a Fish en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y sin Falcone y Maroni en su camino Oswald termina convirtiéndose en el nuevo “Rey de Gotham”. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada El Rey de Gotham Al cabo de un mes el Pingüino y varios de sus colaboradores se hicieron con todo el poder de las mafias en Gotham. Aun lidiando con que gente que lo rechazaba él envió a Gordon a cobrar una deuda a cambio de cumplirle un gran favor. A modo de retribución él y Zsasz le hicieron una visita al Comisionado Loeb y discutieron sobre su futuro. Damned If You Do Con la atención de la ciudad centrada en un grupo de maniacos, Oswald recibió la desagradable visita de Harvey Bullock. El detective además de hacerle burlas, lo amenazó para asegurarse de que no tramara nada en contra de Jim Gordon. Además le dejó en claro de que algún día se vengaría por lo de Fish; al final Harvey se retiró dejándolo sumamente ofendido. The Last Laugh Deseoso por conocer quien organizó la fuga de Arkham, dado que eso había complicado sus negocios, Oswald aceptó reunirse con Theo Galavan. Este compartió su idea de derribar parte del área residencial de la ciudad para construir un mega emprendimiento. Consciente de que en poco tiempo se convertiría en alcalde, Galavan le comandó a Cobblepot fingir un atentado en su contra para ganar más apoyo. El Pingüino rápidamente se negó dado que no era ningún asesino a sueldo, pero Theo logro hacerlo cambiar de parecer al revelarle que tenía secuestrada a su madre. Preocupado por el bienestar de su madre Oswald debió atentar contra la vida de varios políticos obligando a la policía, inclusive Jim Gordon, a darle cacería. Strike Force Guerra contra Galavan Desesperado por encontrar a su madre y cansado de ser la herramienta de Galavan, Oswald indagó en el pasado de la familia de Theo para conocer que motivaba sus acciones. Así, en un intento por infiltrar a alguien leal en la organización de su enemigo, él le corto la mano derecha Butch siguiendo una lógica retorcida. Scarification Eventualmente el plan del Pingüino dio resultado dado que a los pocos días de infiltrarse con los Galavans Butch regresa con la información sobre el paradero de su madre. Rápidamente Oswald preparó y movilizó a su gente para ir a rescatarla Be Fire pero terminó cayendo en una emboscada ideada por Butch y los Galavans gracias a la cual su madre fue asesinada. Tras escapar por poco él llevó su venganza contra el político a la fiesta por su nombramiento como alcalde de Gotham, pero una serie de improvistos le impidieron cumplir con su cometido. Luego de recibir un disparo en un hombre Oswald se las ingenió para huir Mommy's Little Monster a un bosque donde días más tarde fue encontrado por Edward Nygma en un estado de convalecencia. Tonight’s the Night Venganza cumplida Al poco tiempo Oswald despertó en departamento de Nygma dado que este lo necesitaba para mejorar su técnica a la hora de asesinar. Él se negó en ayudarlo ya que lo eventos reciente le habían hecho tomar la decisión de abandonar Gotham, sin embargo a lo largo de su recuperación Nygma le hizo entender que su madre era una debilidad ya que para personas como ellos el amor era un estorbo que les impedía convertirse en hombres sin temor que no respondían ante nadie.A Bitter Pill to Swallow Oswald se quedó a vivir con Ed por varios días, sin embargo cuando fue informado de la liberación de Galavan, él recurrió a Jim con violencia para descubrir donde se escondía el político. The Son of Gotham Más adelante su gente se sumó a un grupo de aliados de Gordon para iniciar un ataque contra la Torre Galavan. Eventualmente cuando su amigo arrestó a Theo, Oswald lo convenció de que el bienestar de Gotham solo podía estar asegurado si este era asesinado. Más adelante ambos llevaron al prisionero hasta un descampado en donde él lo golpeó salvajemente con un bat de beisbol, sin embargo Jim lo detuvo para rematar él mismo a Galavan de un disparo. No convencido del todo por aquello, el Pingüino tomó uno de sus paraguas y lo introdujo profundamente en la boca del cadáver de Theo. Worse Than A Crime Arresto Días después del asesinato de Galavan toda la policía se volvió en contra del Pingüino y su organización criminal. Ante la necesidad de protegerse él convocó a una reunión con sus lugartenientes en el matadero Quality Meats para convertir ese lugar en su nueva fortaleza. Sin embargo en el momento en que una de sus lugartenientes, molesta por su modo de operar, intentó traicionarlo un sujeto con un arma criogénica se coló allí para cumplir con un trabajo. Con gran rapidez los hombres de Cobblepot fueron congelados y él casi sufrió el mismo destino de no ser por la ayuda de Selina. La joven lo dejó momentáneamente solo, pero a los pocos regresó montada en un automóvil para salvarlo. Días después Oswald se reunió con Gordon y Bullock para pedirles que mantuvieran alejados al DPGC de él. Pero sorpresivamente Gordon terminó arrestando y lo llevó al límite de la ciudad para que escapara, sin embargo Oswald se rehusó en hacerle caso y regresó a la ciudad para reconquistar su trono. Gotham Stories Para su desgracia todos sus hombres lo traicionaron y por un mes tuvo que vivir en las calles esquivando las patrullas de policías que lo buscaban incansablemente. Pero eventualmente Oswald se rindió, y tras alegar locura por el asesinato de Theo Galavan fue enviado al Asilo Arkham donde quedó bajo la supervisión del misterioso y manipulador Profesor Hugo Strange. Mr. Freeze Bajo la supervisión de la asistente de Strange, la Sra. Peabody, Oswald fue sometido a varios experimentos destinados a eliminar sus impulsos violentos. Tras mucho sufrir trató de pedirle ayuda a Jim, pero cuando el detective se la negó él no tuvo reparos en gritar a viva voz que Gordon era el verdadero asesino de Galavan. A Dead Man Feels No Cold Luego de varios días de sometimientos a diversas terapias para reducir su ira, Oswald recibió con alegría la noticia de su inmediata liberación de parte de Strange. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Un nuevo comienzo Luego de un accidentada visita a Butch y de ser echado por Ed de su casa, Oswald visitó la tumba de su madre en un intento por encontrarle sentido a la vida. Inesperadamente allí conoció a Elijah Van Dahl, su supuesto padre, quien tras contarle la historia sobre su breve romance con su madre gracias al cual él fue engendrado, lo llevó a vivir a su mansión junto a su nueva familia.Mad Grey Dawn Con el paso de los días a Oswald y Elijah afianzaron su relación lo cual generó cierto desagrado por parte de la nueva familia de su progenitor. Tras armarse de valor y contarle a su padre todos los crímenes que cometió en el pasado Elijah lo sorprendió al perdonarlo ya que entendía el dolor de su hijo puesto que su padre había sufrido de lo mismo. Por varios días Oswald fue feliz; sin embargo la noche en que Elijah le transmitió sus deseos por dejarle toda su herencia solo a él, Cobblepot atestiguó la repentina muerte de su padre supuestamente causada por una enfermedad al corazón que acarreaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Prisoners El regreso del Pingüino Tras quedar devastado por la muerte de su padre, Oswald aceptó la propuesta de Grace de quedarse en la mansión trabajando como mayordomo de la familia. A lo largo de varios días él fue sometido a muchos maltratos, pero todo cambió cuando accidentalmente encontró la botella envenenada con la que su padre fue asesinado. Gracias a eso el trabajo del Profesor Strange se deshizo y él regresó a su vieja personalidad. Invadido por el deseo de venganza Oswald mató a Charles y Sasha, luego cocinó sus cadáveres y se los sirvió de cena a Grace antes de matarla a puñaladas. Into the Woods Semanas después Oswald se informó gracias a la televisión que Theo Galavan continuaba con vida. Azrael '' Más que decidido a vengarse él acudió a Butch para trabajar junto en la búsqueda y eventual asesinato de Galavan, el cual los había hecho sufrir a ambos por igual. Sabiendo que Theo iría nuevamente a por Bruce Wayne, Oswald y Butch acudieron a la mansión Wayne en el momento justo que Azrael estaba a punto de matar a Jim Gordon. Sin otra cosa que hacer más que disfrutar de la venganza, Oswald le dio la orden a su compañero de acabar al monstruo resistente a la balas con un lanzacohetes.Unleashed '' Venganza contra Hugo Strange En la antigua mansión Dahl, Oswald se hizo amigo de Barbara Kean y ponen la cabeza en descomposición de Grace como decoración. Cuando son informados por las noticias sobre los recientes acontecimientos en el Asilo Arkham, Oswald decide buscar venganza contra Hugo Strange por lo que le hizo, así que envío a Barbará al DPGC para averiguar con Jim Gordon el asunto de Strange. Después de una breve charla, Barbará se dio cuenta de que el hombre con quien está hablando no era Jim y le da una bofetada, revelando que era un impostor. Barbara llama al Pingüino y le dice lo que averiguó. El Pingüino agracio a Barbara por su asistencia y se marcho a la cacería de Strange con la ayuda de Butch. Oswald, Butch y su banda le dispararon a un autobús creyendo que era manejado por Strange. Sin embargo cuando Oswald ve a Fish Mooney con vida se sorprende enormemente, pero ella le hace desmayarse con sus poderes. Butch y su banda escapan atemorizados y sin mirar atrás. Oswald permanece inconsciente cuando una indigente abre la puerta trasera del autobús, liberando así a los monstruos de Strange en la ciudad de Gotham. Personalidad A primera vista Cobblepot parece ser tímido, servil, y algo así como un adulador. En realidad él es un sociópata ambicioso y astuto que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener el poder. A pesar de su hambre de poder, Cobblepot es paciente y usa su inteligencia para inventar planes detallados para alcanzar sus metas. Virtualmente cada movimiento que hace es premeditado, hasta cierto punto. Incluso cuando las cosas no salen exactamente como planea, Cobblepot es muy hábil para inventar sobre la marcha. Entre las partes más oscuras de la personalidad de Cobblepot esta su tenacidad por la violencia. Él está más que dispuesto a matar a alguien cuando siente que es necesario y lo hace sin piedad ni remordimiento. Él habla con una sonrisa constante, a menudo hablando rápido y débil, con niveles que varían entre la adulación y el sarcasmo. Al principio, cuando lo llamaban Pingüino él se enfurecía hasta el punto de llevarlo a matar, pero más tarde, se decidió aceptar el apodo. Curiosidades *Dada su personalidad y su apariencia, que distan de ser parecidas al personaje del comic, muchos fans llegaron a suponer que en verdad él se convertiría en el Guasón, pero esa teoría fue desmentida por el propio Robin Lord Taylor. *Danny DeVito, fanático confeso de la serie, declaro estar encantado por la actuación de Robin Lord Taylor. *Algo curioso sobre esta version de Oswald Cobbelpot es que al igual que al de Danny DeVito es que no le gustaba que le dijieran pinguino y al igual que el de DeVito este después prefiere que le digan pinguino. *Oswald Cobblepot, James Gordon y Harvey Bullock son los únicos personajes de la primera temporada que aparecen en todos los episodios de esa temporada. *En el episodio "Mad Grey Dawn" Oswald menciona que tiene 31 años. *Mientras que Bruce Wayne ha entrado en contacto con el Pingüino numerosas veces durante la segunda temporada no fue hasta "Mad City: Anything for You" cuando el Pingüino interactúa con Bruce directamente por primera vez. *Su apellido parece ser una forma anglicizada de Kapelput de su madre, probablemente debido al hecho de que solía referirse a él mismo como "Mi pequeño Cobblepot". *Esta es la primera versión del Pingüino que se presenta como posiblemente Gay, debido a su atracción por Edward Nygma. En respuesta, el actor Robin Lord Taylor confirmo que su personaje "no es Gay, simplemente es una persona muy fracturada emocionalmente, y especialmente vulnerable después de la pérdida de su madre y su padre". *Al igual que la versión del personaje interpretada por Danny DeVito, Oswald también se postula para alcalde. La diferencia es que la versión de DeVito no logro ser alcalde sino que simplemente se presenta para cargo, está versión de Oswald logra ser alcalde. Galería Primera temporada 29197.jpg 29286.jpg 4106775-gotham_102_upstateroadsideautoparts_1487_hires2.jpg 4114983-gotham_103_gothamstreetalley_3311_hires2.jpg 4114984-gotham_103_italianrestaurant_3375_hires2.jpg 31556.jpg Gotham_106_Penguin_sHouse_8782_hires2_595_slogo.jpg GAM.jpg GFA.jpg CgJs4U1.jpg HAxggvv.jpg JMvuE5S.jpg FW1m4I2.jpg R3oP5cT.jpg WTvaJtT.jpg Gotham_105_italianrestaurant_7178_hires1.jpg 27333.jpg Ssa5sLa.jpg 35478.jpg 35477.jpg 35479.jpg 35480.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1b.jpg Gotham_S2E1e.jpg Gotham_S2E1j.jpg Gotham_S2E7j.jpg Gotham_S2E7k.jpg Gotham_S2E9b.jpg Gotham_S2E9c.jpg Gotham_S2E9e.jpg Gotham_S2E11b.jpg Gotham_S2E11f.jpg Gotham_S2E11g.jpg Gotham_S2E11i.jpg Gotham S2E12b.jpg Gotham S2E12c.jpg Gotham S2E12d.jpg Gotham S2E12e.jpg Gotham S2E12g.jpg Gotham S2E12j.jpg Gotham S2E13l.jpg Gotham_S2E14a.jpg Gotham_S2E14b.jpg Gotham_S2E15a.jpg Gotham_S2E15g.jpg Gotham_S2E15h.jpg Gotham_S2E16d.jpg Gotham_S2E16f.jpg Gotham_S2E16j.jpg Gotham_S2E20d.jpg Gotham_S2E20e.jpg Gotham_S2E22a.jpg Gotham_S2E22d.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E1d.jpg Gotham_S3E1h.jpg Gotham_S3E1j.jpg Gotham_S3E1l.jpg Gotham_S3E3k.jpg Gotham_S3E3l.jpg Gotham_S3E5e.jpg Gotham_S3E6e.jpg Gotham_S3E6f.jpg Gotham_S3E6g.jpg Gotham_S3E6h.jpg Gotham_S3E7b.jpg Gotham_S3E7c.jpg Gotham_S3E7j.jpg Gotham_S3E7k.jpg Gotham_S3E7o.jpg Gotham_S3E8c.jpg Gotham_S3E8n.jpg Gotham_S3E12f.jpg Gotham_S3E13k.jpg Gotham_S3E13l.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham